Sleep Tight
by Fifi McFu
Summary: The final face off. Character death.


**In memory of the victims of 9/11.**

**I'm sorry for the massive drought. I am working to start regular updates again soon. I just moved country though, so my life is rather hectic at the moment.**

**This is based on the fanart "Open Your Eyes" by orin on deviantArt.**

**I was listening to "My Last Goodbye" by Trading Yesterday as I wrote this. But the whole _More Than This_ album fits this pretty well.**

* * *

Of course it was raining.

The village stood around them in ruins, and it rained, hot and purifying and smearing the blood across Naruto's face. They heaved their chests, bodies sagging from exhaustion but not quite ready to give up. Naruto clutched a hand to his side, which was scarlet mangled mess.

Sasuke dropped his sword, and the metallic clang as it hit the ground masked his grunt of pain.

They were beyond tired, and they hurt. Sasuke could barely see the ninja in front of him because he had used his sharingan too much. Naruto's face swam in and out of focus, verging on monochrome although his hair was still brilliantly blond in the darkness that was encasing Sasuke's vision.

And his eyes were clearly visible. They were bright with hurt and sadness.

"Give it up," Naruto huffed, and his voice bubbled with the blood and bile in his throat. His body was begging him to drop to the ground and sleep, sleep forever. He stayed standing, fighting the nausea and the pain. "We both know I'm better than you."

Despite the situation, Sasuke's lips threatened to curve upwards at the childish boast that was so like Naruto. "Says the idiot on death's door."

"It's just a scratch." A poisoned scratch. They both knew that Naruto would be dead within the hour. Sasuke's blade had been loaded with snake venom. A drop would have been enough to finish a man off. Naruto got at least a vial full when Sasuke's katana had pierced his side.

"Naruto..." It was a sigh rather than a growl. Sasuke couldn't seem to muster up any more hate. He had done what he came out to do. Konoha was destroyed. His rival was terminally injured. Itachi had been redeemed.

He watched as Naruto sank to his knees. The rain beat down on the back of Naruto's neck as he bent forward and braced himself with one arm. The other clutched his bloody wound. Sasuke wanted to look away but couldn't. Naruto's fingers curved into the dirt.

"Are you satisfied?" Naruto lifted his head slightly, looking at Sasuke through his sodden yellow hair. "Have you had your fill of revenge now?"

Sasuke said nothing. He rubbed his arms as though he was cold, but the rain was still as hot as tears. Nevertheless, gooseflesh crawled up his skin. It was unnerving to watch Naruto give up.

"You've destroyed everything I love. The village is gone. All my friends are dead. I have nobody to be Hokage for now." Naruto spoke slowly because it was hard to draw enough breath to speak. He could feel his joints shuddering as the poison infiltrated his muscles. "I was only the Hokage for a week."

Sasuke watched with a heavy heart as his old friend shrugged off the white coat that was more red than white now. Naruto let go of his wound long enough to fold the coat neatly and lay it on the ground beside him.

"I couldn't protect them."

"You're one man, Naruto. Just because you're Hokage doesn't mean you can save everyone."

"But what kind of Hokage lets the entire village die at the hand of his best friend?" Naruto didn't sound angry. Only sad. Weak. He was sat on his heels, looking up at Sasuke and the rain was intermingling with Naruto's tears.

"When will you open your eyes? You have nothing left now, Sasuke."

"I am an avenger," Sasuke replied coldly. Naruto smiled wanly.

"I should have expected that." And then he fell face forward in the mud.

Sasuke stared for a few seconds. The only sound was the rain pouring down on the wealth of destruction around him. Though his sight was at its worst, he could still see every raindrop splashing off Naruto's back.

"Naruto?"

Of course, Naruto didn't respond. His last efforts were being spent on sucking in breath before the poison rendered every muscle in his body useless. It was more painful now, like a slow burning ache, but it wasn't as agonising as the lack of oxygen.

Hands on his sides. He was rolled, and suddenly the rain was pouring down on his face, washing the blood and mud away. His eyes flickered open and Sasuke was there, above him.

"Why... are you crying?" he choked out, and Sasuke's lips trembled. The tears rolled down Sasuke's face and landed on Naruto's. "You're such a... scaredy-cat."

Sasuke flinched at the old jibe. "Naruto," he said, every consonant harsh on his lips and teeth.

"Sasuke..." Naruto heaved in a huge, hoarse breath and his eyes widened with shock. His entire body began to shake and shudder. The last stage was setting in.

Sasuke's fingers fisted in Naruto's orange jacket.

"I don't..." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper. The rain was louder. Sasuke leaned in close, still crying, trembling as much as Naruto was. "I don't regret... meeting you..."

The grinding sound of teeth mashing together. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and the shaking stopped. So did the rain.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. His best friend's skin was already cooling.

Nobody heard the blood curdling scream that was ripped from Sasuke's throat.

* * *

**Good night, sleep tight.**


End file.
